


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 08 恒星的恒心

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [8]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 08 恒星的恒心

_“帮我去车里拿件外套。”_

_“腿冷。”_

_“你管我，快点去拿啦！”_

为了今天的约会，黄雨萱兴奋得几乎一夜没睡。

出门前，她特地抹了点从妈妈那里借来的口红。对着镜子照了照，嘴巴太红，面色太菜。

于是，又匆匆做了番补救才磨磨蹭蹭地下楼。

李子维面带笑容地看着她上车。

等她绑好安全带，他却一脸严肃地问：“你的裙子会不会太短了？”

姜黄色的短裙老老实实地贴在膝盖上方。两条白细的小腿交叉靠着皮质座椅。

高中女生翻了个白眼，“你怎么跟我爸一样老土！”

临出门时，坐在餐桌旁的雨萱爸爸拧着眉头提出和李子维相同的问题。

黄雨萱还没来得及开口，就被走出卧室睡眼惺忪的妈妈一句“宝贝你今天好漂亮”终止对话。

李子维从后座拎过一件拼色衬衣扔到女友腿上。

“我是怕冷气太足，好咩！”

黄雨萱撇撇嘴，乖乖地将衬衣铺开盖好。不过嘴不饶人，“甜甜地”送出一句：“谢谢啦，贴心的子维哥！”

一路上听着歌，聊着天，不知不觉就看到了极具标志性的安平古堡瞭望塔。

白白的高高的红色尖尖的屋顶。黄雨萱小时候只会这么描述它。

黄雨萱的阿嬷家在安平常见的纵横巷弄里。

在檐角相错的低矮房屋中，她按响了一扇红色大门边的门铃。

一个被称为伍阿姨的中年妇女跑来开了门，热情地迎他们进屋。

刚跨进院子，一位神采奕奕的老妇冲了过来。

“你是跑去哪里了？你妈妈都去报警了欸。”她急急忙忙地搀住黄雨萱的手臂。

黄雨萱笑着拥抱她：“阿嬷！”

老妇依旧着急地拍拍黄雨萱：“阿嬷到处都在找你。”

“我不是好好回来了嘛！”完全是哄小孩的语气。

在来的路上，黄雨萱就跟李子维说过，阿嬷几年前查出患有阿尔茨海默症，记忆逐渐退化，只记得很久以前的事。

如果等会儿把他认成别的人，希望他不要介意。

这时，阿嬷看到了黄雨萱身边的李子维。

“是这个大哥哥送你回来的吼？”她微微点头弯腰，“不好意思啦，谢谢啦，还让你特地送她回来。”

李子维露出一大排白牙，放慢语速，用软软的台南话自我介绍：“阿嬷好，我叫李子维。这是我从台北给你带的凤梨酥。”

伍阿姨帮忙接过了礼物，忙着叫他们进屋再聊。

充满黄雨萱童年印记的房子现在就阿嬷和伍阿姨两人居住。

李子维在身旁的餐桌桌腿上看到了残破的美少女战士贴纸。

两人正吃着伍阿姨端来的安平豆花，阿嬷捧着一个铁盒从房间里走出来。

她坐到餐桌边，将铁盒放到黄雨萱面前。

黄雨萱挂上一副了然于心的表情，“阿嬷，我今天没带水彩笔，不画画啦。”

阿嬷又把铁盒推给李子维：“那大哥哥画。”

这是一个有些生锈的老旧饼干盒。盒子上贴满了美少女战士，清楚地表明着自己的归属者。

“我小时候一到阿嬷家，就要拿出这个宝盒。从盒子里取出白纸画画，再把画完的画收进盒子。”

黄雨萱舀了一勺红豆粉圆送进嘴巴，“阿嬷生病后，每次我来她都要拿出这个盒子给我让我画画。”

“我能打开看看吗？”李子维放下勺子，将碗推远了一点。

“随便啦，也没什么好看的，都是以前的乱涂乱画。”

宝盒里果然都是时光的宝藏。泛黄的纸张绘满了小黄雨萱的奇思妙想。

“这什么鬼啊？”李子维指着一只咖啡色的生物问。

黄雨萱探过身体看了两眼也没辨认出，咬着勺子从李子维手里拿过画翻到背面。

“小王！我表弟家的狗啦！”

李子维抢回画纸。果然，背面歪歪扭扭地写着“我和小王”几个大字。

“哇靠，那这棵扎着蝴蝶结的花菜就是你哦？”李子维笑得前仰后合。阿嬷看着他笑也跟着微笑起来。

“你才花菜嘞，这是裙子好嘛！”

在一堆抽象的简笔画里，有一张画格外精致。

填满整张画纸的深蓝色背景上用金色的流沙闪光笔点缀着许多亮晶晶的星星。

画面正中，有一个头戴皇冠穿着蓬蓬裙的女孩。应该是灵魂画家本人。

她的手牵着一个笑眼弯弯的男生。两人中间还画了一颗大大的爱心。

画纸右下角工工整整地写着：我的梦想，并落款一年三班黄雨萱。

“哎哟哎哟，黄雨萱这是你小时候的梦中情人哦？”李子维像是发现了什么不得了的秘密，开心地大呼小叫。

“还我啦！”黄雨萱连忙扑过来想要抢画。

无奈李子维手比较长。他无视女友涨红的双颊，将画纸翻到反面。

一笔一划的小朋友字迹。

不会写的字还标了注音。

“长大以后，我要嫁给大哥哥ㄌㄧˇ ㄗˇ ㄨㄟˊ”

ㄌㄧˇ，李。

ㄗˇ，子。

ㄨㄟˊ，维。

阿嬷望着打打闹闹的两人，笑呵呵地把碗向李子维推了推，“大哥哥，快吃豆花，等一下就不好吃了。”

烈日当头的正午，阿嬷家附近的开台天后宫游客寥寥无几。

门口的小摊贩们无聊地聚在一起喝茶打牌。

“我早就跟你说过我就是大哥哥啊，你自己不相信。”李子维迈着两条长腿走在前面。

“诶诶诶，那边那个椪糖，我记得我当时还带你玩过。”他指指旁边一个破旧的小摊。

“黄雨萱你真的很瞎欸，当初拼命叫我记住你的人是你，白纸黑字留证的也是你，结果自己全忘记！猪哦！”他发出饮料见底的“呼噜噜”的声音。

黄雨萱始终没答话，咬着冬瓜茶的吸管若有所思。完全无法从“李子维就是大哥哥”的震惊中缓过来。

李子维忍不住停下等她，“黄雨萱走快一点啦！我还有很多地方想要带你一起去欸！”

这个一刻不停说话的人竟然是她小时候最喜欢的大哥哥？！大哥哥竟然是她的男朋友？！

李子维看她还是慢吞吞的，继续叨叨：“黄雨萱，面前站着的是你从小的梦中情人欸！还不快点跑过来啦！”

开口即怒吼：“李子维！你很烦内！”

在安平老街吃了一圈黄雨萱心心念念的虾卷、虱目鱼丸汤和李子维极力推荐的牛肉汤配鳝鱼意面，“大葛格”又带她来到“全台湾最好吃最有人情味的冰店”继续进食。

莫奶奶的冰店像很多台南的美食小店一样，被时间浸泡着，慢慢释出独此一份的古早味。

好像不论外面的世界如何变化，只要走进这里，时针停摆，沧海凝固，只剩熟悉的回忆和味道与你为伴。

“莫奶奶！”李子维熟门熟路地走进店内。

“子维来啦！”莫奶奶一边收拾桌子一边招呼他们坐下。

虽然此刻正在参加学校夏令营的莫俊杰已经提前跟奶奶提过，但看到黄雨萱时她还是惊讶地端详了好一阵。

“奶奶，我还是老样子！红豆牛奶冰，加布丁，双份炼乳！”极品食客李子维再度上线。

黄雨萱也照着他点：“奶奶，我也红豆牛奶冰好了，加布丁。”

“好，你们坐一会儿啊，马上来。”莫奶奶转身去忙。

刨冰机发出“沙沙沙”的声响。

“点得好！”李子维捶了一下桌子，“我跟你讲，莫奶奶最厉害的地方，就是煮红豆。她煮的红豆超~绵密，再加双份炼乳，超赞！”

极品食客双手竖起大拇指，以表强烈推荐。

黄雨萱之前看他喝全糖奶茶就想问他：“你一个男生怎么吃这么甜啊？”

“很奇怪吗？我妈跟我说，爱吃甜的男生，以后疼老婆。”说完得意地扬了扬下巴。

突然听到“老婆”两个字的黄雨萱，又回想起那幅和李子维结婚的画，瞬间红了脸。

幸好这时莫奶奶端来了冰。

朝着Q弹的布丁一大勺舀下去。

绵绵的冰入口即化，布丁的甜存留齿间。

黄雨萱瞪大了双眼：“嗯！真的很好吃欸！”

李子维表示不满：“你都没挖到红豆，红豆是最好吃的！”

“你看你看你看……”他示范着挖了一大勺送进嘴里，一下子挑眉眯眼半张嘴露出一脸窘相，“好冰哦！”

黄雨萱被他的样子逗到，哈哈大笑起来。

李子维也跟着笑，“冰到……”，冰到话也说不完整，只能用手指指太阳穴。

“你冰到头是不是，不会吃小口一点哦，笨欸。”

两个人边吃边笑。

“你要不要吃吃看双倍炼乳的？”

黄雨萱小小地舀了一勺李子维碗里的冰放进嘴里。

“你没有挖到啦，来来来……”嗜甜的男子大方地挖了一大勺放进她的碗里。

“也太甜了吧！”甜到整张脸都皱起来。

“哪有甜啊，你懂个屁啦！”

冰店的多面墙上贴满了手写菜单和特色冰品宣传页。

不知道是谁在靠窗的窄墙上留下了第一张心愿贴，而后，这面墙就逐渐变成了过往食客们的留言区，满是花花绿绿的便利贴。

“黄雨萱，你要不要也写一张？”

“干嘛要写？”

“纪念一下我们第一次正式约会啊！”李子维答得理直气壮，“而且你不是很喜欢写这种吗？”

小女生投以疑惑的眼神。

某人一脸窃笑：“你当时不是在32咖啡留言说你很想我吼。”

记忆被拉回2008年11月。32咖啡馆的展览桌上特设感恩节专区，铁质网格置物板上密密麻麻地用麻绳挂着大家写下的祝福便签。

服务生送上咖啡的同时，也为黄雨萱提供了一张空白纸条。

临走时，她把写好的纸条小心地挂到板上，还特地塞到了其他便签的后面。

“哇靠，你怎么知道这么多事啊？”黄雨萱把勺子当做“凶器”伸到李子维眼前，“说！是不是阿楠告的密！”

“是文磊叔告诉我的啊！”他忍不住又想惹小女生生气：“下次想我就直接告诉我嘛，你这样弄得32所有人都知道欸，太难为情了啦！”

黄雨萱成功中招，看着贱兮兮的男友气不打一处来。举着的勺子不断抖啊抖，然后果断挖走了李子维碗里所有的布丁。

“诶，黄雨萱你很阴险欸，还我啦！”

午后的冰店恢复宁静。

斑驳的墙上多了一张橙色的便利贴。

李子维 ♡ 黄雨萱 

第一次约会 ^o^

吃超饱！！！

红豆牛奶冰超赞！！！要加布丁！双份炼乳！

2009.7.7

黄雨萱提出想去凤南高中看看时，李子维还怕进不去，琢磨着女朋友这么短的裙子该怎么翻墙。

可是当差点被退学的某人一表明曾是这里的学生，门口的保安大叔就爽快地给他们开了门。

直到两人在学校宣传栏里看到优秀校友陈韵如的简介和照片，才大概猜到直接通行的原因。

毕业十年，李子维未曾回过母校。

他和身边的小女生一样，满脸新奇地看来看去。

教学楼和小操场还是老样子。连教室的窗框也依旧是凤南特有的天蓝色。

不过原来学校后面的荒地又新建了一幢教学楼，篮球场的面积也比李子维念书时大了好几倍。

蝉鸣声声，暑假已至。

毕业快乐的字样留在了黑板上，木质的课桌椅凌乱地散落在教室。

靠着天台的栏杆望下去，也没了昔日四处跑动的学生身影。

冷清的校园让李子维有些不习惯。

在他的记忆里，凤南高中总是热闹的，即便是被罚放学后留校打扫卫生，也总有教官和训导主任在身后大呼小叫地盯着他。

身边的黄雨萱倒好像很享受在空荡校园闲逛的自由自在。

“早知道我就转学来这里了。”话一出口，她才意识到自己触碰了某些不愿多想的事情，小小的脑袋倏然耷拉下来。

李子维见状，把她的手裹进自己的手掌里，“走，带你去个好地方。”

黄雨萱直言：“但我想先上个厕所。”

走出洗手间的黄雨萱没看到李子维。

循着隐约的钢琴声，她在旁边的礼堂找到了正在弹琴的男友。

“你还会弹琴哦？”语气又惊又喜。

“怎样？你的梦中情人是不是很完美啊？”

黄雨萱朝他翻了个白眼。怎么会有人一边弹奏优雅的音符，一边还在这边讲垃圾话啊？

但是不得不承认，不说话的演奏者还是惊艳到了他的小女朋友。

明晃晃的日光照进礼堂，笼罩住三角钢琴前的挺拔身影。

黑色头发松松地搭在额前，眉眼低垂，神情专注。

嘴角微微上翘，似笑非笑。

又细又长的手指跃动于黑白琴键上，自如且有力。

尽管此后黄雨萱还见过几次李子维弹琴，但少女心爆棚的感觉数第一次最甚。

一首《a小调巴加泰勒》曲毕。李子维朝站在钢琴旁的黄雨萱眨眨眼睛。

“在加拿大实在太无聊，就随便学了点。”现在才开始正经回答刚才的问题。

“看来你真的蛮闲的欸。那还学过什么哦？”

他直言不讳：“英文啊，出国前我英文超烂的欸。”

黄雨萱心想，应该现在也没好到哪里去吧。

“然后还有一点点法文，因为之前的老板是个法文超好英文超烂的加拿大人。还有嘛，因为一个人住，所以学了做菜。”

说话间，黄雨萱已经坐到了李子维的左边。

看她超夸张地举起手臂拉筋，李子维笑着问：“你也会弹琴哦？”

“也不算会啦，小时候学过一点点，不过很久没弹了。”

双手即将碰到琴键的瞬间退缩成单独出征的右手食指。

李子维笑得两眼弯弯，但没打断女友自信满满的演奏。

《last dance》的曲调断断续续地从她的指尖流淌而出。

长发被撩到耳后，露出笑容洋溢的侧脸。

从眉毛，到眼睛，到鼻子，再到嘴巴。

全是俏皮可爱的愉悦。

她纯粹是在钢琴上玩。

弹到弹不下去的地方，笑意更浓。

李子维看得入迷。

连空气中悬浮着的细小尘埃也一并看进去。

黄雨萱抬头时，对上了一双温柔如水的双眸。

三秒钟后，温热的唇覆了上来。

唇瓣被轻轻地吸吮。

辗转。

缠绵。

突如其来的吻里包含的，是和眼里同样的温柔。

黄雨萱被一双手臂圈起来。自己的双手无处安放。

大脑一片空白，心跳好像也快停止了。

隐约记得，最后，李子维笑着啄了两下她的嘴，捧着她的脸说：“黄雨萱，你的口红都被我吃掉了欸。”

两人并肩走出礼堂时，身后忽然传来一个严厉的声音：“诶，同学，你们在这里干嘛？”

李子维朝后看了一眼，立即抓起黄雨萱的手向前狂奔。

小女生还沉浸在方才的吻里，整个人懵懵的。

李子维拉着她跑，她也就跟着跑。

穿过走廊，越过操场。

光影在起伏中不断变幻。

有风拂过耳朵。

不知是谁按下了倒带键。

眼前跑动的人影仿佛变成了那个十七八岁的少年。

是翘课出来买白糖粿的调皮学生。

是骑着机车送她回阿嬷家的大哥哥。

是她曾经想要拼命记住、想要快点长大嫁给他的，李子维。

奔跑中，凤南高中的白色校服衬衫被风灌满，鼓了起来。

少年频频回头，直直地望向她的眼睛。

恍惚觉得，这个场景似曾相识。

好像，在没能参与的李子维的青春里，潜藏着关于少女黄雨萱的记忆。

又或许，是这个飞扬的少年无意闯入过属于另一个时空的黄雨萱的生命轨迹。

他们最终在一面灰色围墙前停下。

曾经可以轻易翻越的红色砖墙，如今砌高了两倍，顶部还装上了防盗电子网。

李子维郁闷得想骂人，但面对同样气喘吁吁的追逐者，他像从前犯错被抓包那样，大喊了一句“教官好！”

看到教官的脸就想跑，似乎成了李子维的本能反应。况且还是在刚接吻完的非清醒时刻。

幸好，“陪著名校友陈韵如的妹妹来参观打算报考的学校”成了转移话题和缓解难堪的完美借口。

如今已经成为训导主任的教官笑容满面地送他们出门，不忘叮嘱黄雨萱“一定要来凤南吼”。 

车上气氛尴尬。

李子维对刚才逃跑的白痴行为十分懊恼。

黄雨萱则在想别的事情。

“诶，李子维。”

“干嘛？”语气中藏着终于破冰的窃喜。

黄雨萱转过头问他:“我都吃了这么多东西了，口红早就擦掉了。你怎么还说……你吃掉了……”

不懂就问。但还是羞涩。

李子维没想到她竟然在斟酌这句话。脸上一阵燥热。

“就那种时候不知道说什么嘛。什么都不说又有点尴尬啊。”

“哦，这样啊。”明明说了也很尴尬。

“还有……”李子维挠挠头，“其实就想跟你说，你今天很漂亮啦。”

直来直去的两人很快又让车上热闹起来。

聊到被教官用竹条体罚的故事时，他们到达了约会的最后一站。

在一棵枝叶繁茂的大树下，李子维问女友：“你小时候有听过一个童话故事吗？国王的耳朵是驴耳朵。”

“哦，我知道，这好像是一个跟树洞讲秘密的童话故事。”

“没错，就是那个故事。”他望向盘错交叉的树干，“以前只要心情不好的时候，我就会来这里，找一个树洞，把所有不开心的事情都跟它讲。”

“真的假的啊，有用吗？”

“真的啊，很有用好不好，不相信你试试看啊。”

说着，黄雨萱被推到了树干前。

男友极力怂恿：“你试试看啦。把你心里某一件不开心的事情跟它讲。”

“感觉很笨欸。”高中女生有点无法理解这种古老的宣泄方式。

“你就不要想这么多啦，试试看嘛。”李子维在旁边的草地上坐了下来，“你就小小声地跟它说，放心啦，我不会偷听的。”

黄雨萱想了想，还是凑近了粗糙的树干，用左手拢起嘴巴。

“我转学去高雄念书了，下周就要开始参加学校的补习。之后肯定很少有机会见到李子维了，我好想每天都跟他在一起，我会很想他……”

叽叽咕咕地说了很久，黄雨萱才走到李子维身边坐下。

“怎么样，现在你的心里是不是有一种好像那一些让你不开心的事情都被这个树洞全部带走的感觉。”

面无表情，轻轻点头。

“是不是感觉心情好过很多，轻松很多了。”

用手指卷着草，轻轻点头。

“是不是感觉没这么的难过，没这么的……想念我了。”

摇头。

“黄雨萱。”

李子维将心事重重的小女生抱进怀里。

“没关系，我会在台北等你。”

“一年很长。”她把头靠在他的肩膀上，努力地想要记住这种拥抱的感觉。

“有空我就会来看你。还可以每天打十分钟电话。”其实李子维也没把握自己能安抚好她，只能尽量让语气轻松一些。

“我会很想你。”

“我也会想你。”

暑气阵阵。偌大的公园里只有他们两个人。

黄雨萱忽然推开李子维的肩膀。

然后，搂住他的脖子送上了重重的一个吻。

李子维反应过来时，发觉她主动完又想逃。

于是，急忙用手托住她的后颈，另一只手拦腰将她拥紧。

柔软的嘴唇紧贴。炙热的鼻息交缠。

离别前，想用全部的热情填满回忆。

只为在见不到对方的日子里，每天从中舀出一点点的甜，来解那份想见不能见的思念之苦。

绵长的拥吻让两人有些呼吸急促。

黄雨萱眼神躲闪、两颊通红地说：“礼堂里没发挥好，所以重来。”

果然，为了缓解尴尬会说出一些更令人尴尬的话。。

李子维哑然失笑，“没事，你还有一辈子的时间向我证明。”

“什么一辈子啊？肉麻欸。”黄雨萱以为他又要提那幅画。

“你自己说的啊。生日礼物，杯子，不就是一辈子的意思吗？”凑近，洋洋得意：“而且我知道，那个杯子是一对的，你自己那边应该也有一个吧。”

黄雨萱闻言倏地站起来。

“你怎么知道的？”

李子维也起身拍了拍屁股上的青草，“啊哟，本帅哥当年在学校可是万人迷欸，收女生礼物收到手软好嘛！这点小常识还是难不倒我的啦！”

“诶，黄雨萱，又生气吼！”

“早上生气，中午生气，下午又要生气！”

“不要生气啦！”

骄阳似火，热浪蒸腾。

每一个夏天都会如约而至。

下个夏天，我们约好，台北见。

**BGM：恒星的恒心——五月天**

**专辑《时光机》**


End file.
